


I'll Take Care of You

by Bangtanboysboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanboysboo/pseuds/Bangtanboysboo
Summary: In which Remus and Sirius both have feelings for each other that go unsaid. Remus has a particularly rough night during the full moon and Sirius is there for him.





	I'll Take Care of You

For reasons he could not determine, Sirius had felt a looming sense of dread since the minute he had awoken. He had trouble focusing in any of his studies and Remus had constantly had to whisper answers in his ear as teachers took advantage of his obviously dazed state. 

Perhaps it was the fact that the bloody full moon was tonight, and he was worried for his best mate, but he had never felt like this during the previous months. Remus always got through these nights relatively unscathed, so he didn’t know why his stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. Remus braved these nights by himself in the Shrieking Shack as the wolf overtook him and poisoned his brain. However, every time Sirius snuck a nervous glance at Remus, the other boy seemed completely nonplussed by the upcoming event. Sirius nearly followed after him like a lost puppy when the symptoms began to show, and Remus left for Madam Pomfrey. 

He knew the signs all too well now. A thin sheet of sweat, a sickly pallid color creeping onto Remus’ cheeks, and the nausea. Remus muttered a goodbye mid-afternoon. If Sirius thought he was having trouble concentrating before, he had even a worse time after Remus left. He stared down at his parchment, not one word coming from his quill as thoughts swirled in his head.

Why was he so worried? Remus would be fine.

Remus will be fine.

When the boys had all met again in their dorm, Sirius’ eyes kept darting towards the one empty bed. Even a playful shove and reassurance from James didn’t snap Sirius out of it. Something felt different this time around. Peter gave Sirius one last worried glance before he whispered nox and the lights went out. The room was deathly silent besides the breathing of the two other boys, and Sirius listened closely. When their breathing evened out, Sirius crept slowly out of bed. He winced when a floorboard creaked under his foot, but no one stirred. 

Sirius crawled inch by inch to snatch the Invisibility Cloak from underneath James’ bed, and luckily both Peter and James remained fast asleep. Sirius would simply check on Remus, make sure he was okay, and then go back to bed. Then, maybe he could get some sleep.

When Sirius made it to the Whomping Willow, he cursed. It would be a challenge to get to the knot in the stump without small Pete. He briefly paused and then turned into the wolf. He decided it would be safer all around in regard to the Whomping Willow and whatever Remus’ state was. He made it into the tunnel without much struggle, only dodging a few branches that aimed to sweep him off his paws. 

He followed the scent of his fellow wolf easily but could tell that Remus had been particularly restless as the trail circled around and around. Sirius was worried that his fears were beginning to come true. He abandoned the scent and simply followed the well-worn path to the Shrieking Shack. He became increasingly anxious when he came across a trail of blood. It became worse the further he went, and he broke into a run.

His worst fears were confirmed when he edged into the shack. Alone and quivering on the floor was Remus… human. The dirty curtains and bed sheets were ripped to shreds, and Remus laid in a pool of his own blood. He was whimpering, curled in the fetal position. He shifted immediately. There was no danger now. Sirius touched Remus delicately, but he still jumped in surprise and, Sirius guessed, pain. He was barely coherent, and Sirius couldn’t make out the words drifting from his lips.

He braced himself and carefully slipped his arms under Remus. With one movement, he hefted the boy into his arms. Remus was much taller than Sirius and his legs hung awkwardly, but it was no struggle for Sirius to carry him. He was worried about how much blood Remus was losing as more of the warm substance saturated Sirius’ shirt.

“Come on, Moony. You’re doing great. Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey,” Sirius’ words were as much for him as they were for Remus.

“What are you going on about, Pads?” Sirius could just make out the words coming from Remus’ lips. Leave it to Remus to make dying a joke.

This time, Sirius took the longer trek to ease out from behind the witch statue so that he wouldn’t have to deal with an armful of boy and the Whomping Willow. Remus slipped in and out of consciousness, and Sirius kept talking to try and ease his nerves.

After what seemed like an hour, Sirius just managed to push his way through the doors to the infirmary. He laid Remus’ limp body on one of the beds and ran to find Madam Pomfrey. She was dressed in her night robes and her hair was pulled messily away from her face. Her eyes were bleary until Sirius explained what had happened in a rush of words. Her eyes shot open wide and she pushed herself past him to run to the unconscious boy.

“Dearie me,” she muttered, fussing over him. She shook her head. “Can’t hardly get a good look with all these clothes, now can I?” She snapped her fingers and Remus’ shirt disintegrated off of him. Sirius felt his cheeks heat up and averted his gaze. 

Sirius stayed over the next hour to watch over Remus as Madam Pomfrey flitted about, dabbing this potion and that cream. Sirius’ eyelids felt heavy and threatened to close as she finished her work and had sufficiently wrapped Remus in heavy gauze around his torso.

“That ought to do it. He’ll be out of commission for at least a week, but he’s lucky he’s got you. Head off to bed now darling,” she patted his shoulder. Sirius shook away the exhaustion and looked at her with worried eyes. “He’ll be alright, Sirius,” she reassured him.

“I’d really like to stay the night,” when Madam Pomfrey gave him a withering gaze, Sirius steeled his resolve. “Please? I just… want to be here for him,” he finished. As if that could cover all the feelings welling in his chest. Unlike Madam Pomfrey, her shoulders sagged in defeat. Sirius could see she was just as tired as he was. She waved her arm and walked away, muttering something about troublesome boys.

Sirius sat on the ground by Remus’ bed. He couldn’t understand the feeling that sat in his chest. A bit of worry, a bit of relief, and… and something else. Something growing from the pit of his stomach up to his heart. It was a foreign feeling to him- one that he couldn’t ever remember feeling. He had heard the word to describe this before, a word used in the story books, and a word he didn’t want to acknowledge.

Love.

With a disgruntled sigh, Sirius tried to put away that realization for now. Remus groaned a bit in his sleep and his hand drifted over and settle itself on top of Sirius’. He remained deep in sleep and Sirius decided it would do no harm to let it stay there. In fact, it would probably be worse to disturb the sleeping boy. Yes, that’s why you’re not moving his hand away, he thought. Not like it has anything to do with the warmth and comfort that hand brings.

As Sirius’ thoughts drifted, his eyes slowly closed themselves and he could not fight the exhaustion any longer. His eyes drooped, and his head fell onto the bed, Remus’ hand never leaving his.

Remus woke up, not in the dingy, cold room he was used to, but with sunlight streaming in through large windows. He felt the aching pain in his abdomen before he noticed the bandages. It took him a moment to recognize where he was, and another to recognize the warm hand that was intertwined with his. 

“Must have been a bad night,” he sighed. He didn’t remove his hand from Sirius’. It felt good and comforting. The smaller boy was draped over the bed, his head resting on the edge of the sheets. His hair was a long tangle framing his face, and a puddle of drool had formed around his cheeks. Remus chuckled at this. He knew Sirius would have the worse crick in his neck when he awoke, but Remus couldn’t bear to wake him up.

His hand moved on its own accord and gently moved some of the hair away from Sirius’ face. He looked peaceful and innocent, a look Remus hadn’t had the chance to often see. He sighed and laid back in the bed. 

“Thank you, pads,” he sighed. The other boy grunted, but didn’t wake up and Remus smiled, laying back in his bed. This would do for now. Perhaps Sirius would never know his feelings, but Remus would be okay with friendship if it meant he got to stay by Sirius’ side.


End file.
